


Beginning

by ceruleanshark



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Modern AU Celebrimbor and Gorlim's first kiss, complete with a heavy dose of teenage awkwardness.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

“Damn, this shit sucks.” Celebrimbor flicked through the channels, elbows propped up on a fluffy pillow. Gorlim set down a large bowl of popcorn and flopped down on the bed beside his friend. “Nothing good on?” He asked. Celebrimbor shook his head.

“Don't spill that on my bed, by the way. You always put a ton of butter on it, that shit's hard to clean out.” Gorlim nodded wordlessly. Celebrimbor sighed as he continued scrolling through channels.

“Wait, go back!” Gorlim pointed at the TV. Celebrimbor shot him a quizzical look and flipped back a channel. “You want to watch baking shows?” Gorlim nodded. “Yeah, they're fun! Trust me. I watched that ghost movie you like, now I get to pick.”

Celebrimbor laughed. “Fair enough.” He leaned forward on the large pillow, wisps of dark hair hanging around his pale face. He tucked his long legs neatly under him. “We can watch whatever the hell this is.”

Gorlim lightly elbowed him. “Aw, shut up. You'll get into it, I promise.” Celebrimbor raised one eyebrow. “Whatever you say. Want a blanket?” He reached for a fluffy white blanket from the head of the bed. Gorlim nodded. “Your room is cold, let me have that.” 

Celebrimbor draped the blanket over Gorlim's shoulders. “Here, let's share. Scootch over.” He moved towards Gorlim.

Gorlim's heart began to beat faster as Celebrimbor settled down beside him. He was warm and smelled vaguely sweet. It took all of Gorlim's restraint to avoid pulling him closer or burying his face in Celebrimbor's dark hair. He fidgeted with the hem of his green sweater to calm his nerves.

“Gorlim, you okay? Your face is flushed.” Celebrimbor sounded casual enough, but the question just made Gorlim's already-accelerated heartbeat grow faster. “I’m... I'm fine. It's nothing. It's just hot in here.” Celebrimbor frowned. “You just said it was cold. Should I move?” He began to shift away.

Without thinking, Gorlim grabbed his long-fingered hand. “No no no, it's fine! Stay.” The sudden contact sent a shock of electricity up Celebrimbor’s arm. His lips parted slightly, but he moved back to Gorlim without saying anything.

Gorlim feared that he'd made his friend (and secret crush) uncomfortable, but Celebrimbor seemed fine. His nervousness returned full force as he realized that his hand still covered Celebrimbor's. Gorlim awkwardly removed it and began to tug at his sweater again. Celebrimbor’s cheeks burned but he didn't react.

“So, yeah. Baking show. Let's get started.” Celebrimbor wouldn't meet Gorlim's eyes as he focused his attention fully on the screen.

Twenty minutes later, the popcorn was half gone, the tension in the room had dissipated, and Celebrimbor was staring open-mouthed at the TV. He threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh my god, she's a wreck! Just get it on the plate, you don't have time for more decorations!” Gorlim nodded solemnly, eyes fixed on the screen. 

Onscreen, the timer ran out, leaving the unfortunate woman without a complete dish. Celebrimbor sighed. “She absolutely didn't have time for that. How did she even make it past the first round?” 

Gorlim shrugged, then his eyes lit up and he laughed. “Hey, you're enjoying this!” Celebrimbor scowled. “It's weirdly engaging, okay? I blame you for making me watch it.”

“My plan is working.” Gorlim chuckled. Celebrimbor smirked. “Two can play that game.” He quickly scooped up the bowl of popcorn and moved it away from his friend. Gorlim narrowed his eyes. “Give that back!”

He lunged at Celebrimbor, who fell backwards and stuck one hand out to catch himself. He struck the bowl as he collapsed onto the blue comforter, sending it flying and the popcorn spilling across the carpet.

Gorlim landed atop Celebrimbor, causing him to gasp as the air was knocked out of him by Gorlim's weight landing on his chest. “Sorry!” Gorlim yelped, sitting up to avoid crushing him. Celebrimbor sighed. “Well, shit, there goes the popcorn.”

“I'm so sorry!” Gorlim worried at the hem of his sweater. Celebrimbor shook his head. “Nah, it's fine. We're good. I'm the one will punched the bowl anyway.” His face flushed as he realized Gorlim's weight rested on his narrow hips and their faces were a little too close for comfort.

“Gorlim? You okay?” His brow furrowed in concern as he noticed Gorlim twisting at the fabric. He laid one hand on his friend's arm. Gorlim's face was crimson and he squeezed his eyes shut, stuttering like mad.

Celebrimbor frowned, upset to see Gorlim clearly nervous. “I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to land on you and touch your hand, I must be making you uncomfortable!” 

Celebrimbor patted Gorlim's arm. His friend looked upset. Celebrimbor met his eyes, noticing the small gold flecks for the first time. “It's okay, you don't have to be nervous. It's all right. In fact, I kind of like being close to you…”

Celebrimbor’s voice trailed off as he realized what he'd just said. Gorlim's eyes widened. “You do?” Celebrimbor would have denied it, but Gorlim looked so shocked and excited that he couldn't deny him the truth.

“Yeah. I like it. I like you.” Celebrimbor regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He pressed his lips together, but he'd already said it--the one thing he could never tell his best friend.

Gorlim tensed up and stopped fooling with his sweater. “You mean you like me?” His green eyes shone. Celebrimbor felt his face heat up even more, but he nodded. “Yeah. I like you. As in, that way. I like-like you.”

He closed his eyes, unsure of the response, but gasped when he felt a pair of lips tentatively brush his. He instinctively leaned forward slightly even as Gorlim moved away.

“Sorry, I…” Celebrimbor cut Gorlim off by kissing him again. His hands tangled in Gorlim’s wavy hair. Gorlim responded eagerly, brushing Celebrimbor’s hair away from his face. The world seemed to fall away, leaving only the two of them enfolded in each other's arms. 

Gorlim briefly pulled back. “If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?” Celebrimbor smiled. “I don't want to stop.” He kissed Gorlim's cheek, then rested their foreheads together. Gorlim fumbled behind his back, then pulled the fluffy blanket up over his back, letting it drape down to cover Celebrimbor as well. Both of them were grinning like idiots.

Celebrimbor hesitantly kissed him again, emboldened by the joy on Gorlim's face. He moved his hand down to the small of Gorlim's back and pulled him closer. Gorlim tugged gently at his dark hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands running between his fingers. Celebrimbor arched his back slightly, shifting Gorlim's weight. They broke apart, and Gorlim moved to lightly kiss the side of Celebrimbor's neck.

“We should go out sometime.” Celebrimbor said softly, staring at the ceiling as Gorlim pressed his face into the juncture of Celebrimbor's shoulder and neck.

“Can we be boyfriends? Like, officially?” Gorlim's slightly muffled voice was anxious. Celebrimbor chuckled. “Gorlim, we just spent two minutes making out on my bed. I already said I like you. That makes us official enough for me.”

Gorlim smiled against Celebrimbor’s neck. “You know something?” Celebrimbor smiled. “What?” His voice was soft.

“I'm glad we spilled that popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This could potentially get its own series if everyone liked it enough.


End file.
